In the field of endless transporting installations, conveyors are known in which the transporting surface consists of a sequence of links pivotally mounted to each other and carrying at the upper part thereof rows of idler rollers constituting a resting surface for items carried thereon.
One of the problems arising in the installations of the known art is the assembling of the plurality of rollers to the links. In fact known assemblings involve either the impossibility of dismantling the rollers from the links or the necessity of tools, and a rather long time for assembling and disassembling. Since rollers are subjected to wear and therefore need to be periodically replaced it is apparent that difficulties and important costs arise when a complete link is to be changed or it is necessary to keep the installation at a standstill over a relatively long time.
The general object of the present invention is to obviate the previously mentioned drawbacks, by providing a transporting installation of the above type in which rollers can be easily and readily assembled to and disassembled from the links without particular tools being required.